Erika
|- | colspan="6" |NAME INTERPRETATION: None, it is the name of the creator's OC which is also her favorite name. |- | colspan="6" |TYPE: UTAU-OC '(truthfully, she was originally created as an UTAU and was intended to have Mazune Ami's voicebank, but the creator turned her into an OC. Only after recording a new unrelated voicebank did the creator consider making her an UTAUloid again, and she was officially re-instated as an UTAU-OC after her new voicebank was recorded) MODEL: '''21 '(she shares the same unit number as Mazune Ami, the creator's first UTAU) |- | style="text-align:center;" |GENDER |'''Female | style="text-align:center;" |VOICE RANGE |'Depends on the bank' | style="text-align:center;" |RELATED CHARACTERS |[[Ami Mazune|'Mazune Ami']] (friend) |- | style="text-align:center;" |AGE |'Unknown' | style="text-align:center;" |GENRE |'Undetermined' | style="text-align:center;" |HOMEPAGE |'Yet to be created' |- | style="text-align:center;" |WEIGHT |'125 lbs. (57 kg)' | style="text-align:center;" |CHARACTER ITEM |'Tarot cards' | style="text-align:center;" |CREATOR |'Ami-tan' |- | style="text-align:center;" |HEIGHT |'5' 9" (176 cm)' | style="text-align:center;" |VOICE SOURCE |'Ami-tan' | style="text-align:center;" |PICTURE LINK LIST |[http://bokunoai.deviantart.com DEVIANTART] |- | style="text-align:center;" |BIRTHDAY |'August 25 (date her voicebank finished recording)' | style="text-align:center;" |LIKES |'Magic, music, goofing around, grape juice ' | style="text-align:center;" |MEDIA LIST |'SOUNDCLOUD, YOUTUBE, NicoNicoDouga' |- | style="text-align:center;" |RELEASE DATE |'Undetermined' | style="text-align:center;" |DISLIKES |'Being bored' | style="text-align:center;" |SIGNATURE SONG |Ningyo Hime |- | colspan="6" |PERSONALITY:' Easily excitable, she will do anything to amuse herself if she ever gets bored (which was often) and will do whatever she wants to do without caring about the consequences. She may come off as air-headed at times, but she is in fact very calculating, cold and had great emotional control, so she was able to hide the fact that she didn't care about humanity at all under her cheerful mask.' |} Supplemental Information Skin: Pale Hair: Purple, waist-length, tied in a low side-ponytail with a white ribbon. Eyes: Emerald green Hat: White with a purple ribbon Headphone: White and black headset Top: '''Black top under a long white vest that extended to the back resembling a tailcoat, a purple lace-up corset with frills around her waist. '''Bottom: Black short-shorts Glove: White with a purple ribbon Shoes: Purple lace-up heeled boots. Accessories: Her purple pouch contains her cards, and she carries around a white cane. Her cards has images of musical notes on one side, and resembles piano keys on the other side. She can make her cards float in the air to double as piano keys/keyboard for her to play using her magic. Her white cane can also transform into a microphone. She can also use her cards and cane as weapons extremely well. Backstory: '''She is an immortal being with seemingly limitless supernatural powers. After living for thousands of years, she became bored of her monotonous routine and settled for selecting random humans that she deemed interesting, leaving them something of hers and she will appear to them the day after they picked the item (usually one of her Tarot cards), claiming that she belongs to them now. She will never leave the person until she deems he/she is not interesting anymore, and then she will proceed to end the person's life herself. Until then, she will stay with them and do whatever he/she wants her to do using her powers to help them. This cycle has been going on for thousands of years, and the number of her trap's victims are countless. Now, in the modern world, she has selected a new person: a girl who only goes by the name Ami-tan. She turned herself into an UTAU because that is what Ami-tan wants, and she was interested enough in this person to do this, not to mention that she found singing surprisingly fun. But who knows how long before she got bored of Ami-tan and ended her existence too... Concept arts tumblr_n9qmnmZkoZ1sr9ufto1_1280.png|Her chibi version, done by Keimichi on DeviantART C360_2014-05-16-10-08-41-496.jpg|Her first concept art sketch, done by Ami-tan IMG_20140622_135045.jpg|Her official concept art sketch Voice Configuration CV Voicebank *ACT1 CV: Here VCV voicebank *ACT1 VCV DARK APPEND download: Here Progress report Her first released VCV voicebank has been newly designated as her DARK Append. She will have a Normal VCV voicebank soon. She is intended to have Power, Whisper, and Sweet Appends, with plannings for either a multipitch VCV bank or an English bank in the future. Usage clause Erika is owned and voiced by Ami-tan. Do not claim her as yours, eg. by pitching her voicebank and re-distributing it as your own. Do not use her for political or religious uses, though you may use her to sing hymns. Credit Ami-tan/bokunoai as the owner if you use her in any covers. For any questions, you can contact Ami-tan/bokunoai at either her DeviantART , Soundcloud , Youtube or NicoNicoDouga accounts. It would be highly appreciated if you could notify Ami-tan eg. by contacting her directly or through tags if you used her voicebank in any way, though it is not mandatory for you to do so. '''The information on this page is certified true by Ami-tan, and will be subject to changes without notification. Category:Malaysian UTAUloid Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Voicebanks from Malaysia Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:Sarawakian UTAUloid Category:UTAUs with VCV voicebanks Category:Hiragana Alias Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Single Language UTAUloids using Japanese Language